morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Ellsworth
}} Jade is a new student at Morning Glory Academy. She has red hair, freckles, and is shorter than Casey and Zoe. Her sensitive personality puts her at odds with Zoe and Ike. Biography Early Life Jade lived in Des Moines, Iowa. Three years ago, Jade's Mother was driving her home from soccer practice when they got into a car crash and the mother died. This threw Jade into a depressive state for many years where she rebelled by dark writing and setting fires. She apparently had been stalking a teacher named Marcus, who her father and brother believe was responsible for her admission into Morning Glories. She is very detached from her father and brother, who admit to being terrified of her. For her birthday, her brother bought her black fabric for making 'those dresses', and father mistakenly calls her 'Jane' before taking her to the airport. For A Better Future Jade attends the presentation by Miss Dagney, where she sat in the back by herself. She is later shown to her room, where she meets Casey, Zoe, and the resident advisor, Pamela. Jade panics when her journal goes missing, and phones her father, who claims not to have a daughter. Jade is distraught, and is comforted by Casey and criticized by Zoe. That night, Jade is awoken by Pamela, brandishing a knife over her bed. Pamela explains that young ladies need to be aware of their surroundings so they aren't caught off guard, and proceeds to stab Jade's bed repeatedly. Pamela is subdued by Zoe, but Zoe and Jade are sent to detention by Miss Dagney for violating after-hours rules about noise. When Miss Daramount and Mr. Gribbs flood the detention room, Jade attempts to drown herself, pushing Casey away when she tries to save her. Gribbs asks Daramount if she thinks Jade 'knows', but Daramount dismisses him. Unconscious, Jade is taken to Nurse Nine's office. She overhears Miss Dagney and Nine talking, Nine suggesting that Jade attempted to drown herself because she 'knows'. When she overhears that Nine plans to 'crack her skull open and see what comes pourin' out', she flees the clinic. Jade finds herself in what appears to be an asylum ward, with several young people confined in padded rooms. She is approached by Megan, who attempts to communicate with Jade, who does not speak Spanish. They are then confronted with four security guards. Megan kills them, then uses the blood from one of them to write a message on the wall for Jade as Jade is taken away: "The hour of our release draws near". The guards carry Jade back to Nine's infirmary, where they restrain her while Nine injects her with something. Nine is later shown to be repeatedly asking Jade what she saw "when her eyes were opened", to which Jade replies "Little silver streaks in the sky...prettiest smiles...getting closer now." She is soon taken out of the infirmary by Hisao (as Jun) and Hunter, and back to her room, where she is reunited with Casey and Zoe. All Will Be Free Jade has recurring nightmares of her mother's car accident, and repeatedly wakes up screaming. When the security team threatens to take her back to Nurse Nine, Casey concludes the Headmaster has ordered them not to. Jade attempts to commit suicide using a noose in a history class, telling Casey it's something she has to do. After she appears to die, she wakes up in the presence of an older version of herself, Dr. Ellsworth. Dr. Ellsworth cuts her down, teasing her about how it would have been easier to just drown, revealing why Jade refused Casey's help during the detention incident. She then questions her about her classmates, mentioning that the confusion 'never ends' between Casey and Hunter. The older Jade asks about Ike, and seems interested that the younger Jade hates him so much, though she does not elaborate on why. After a joke, the older Jade reminds the younger that they have the "prettiest smiles". She tells her to look up and describe what she sees: "little silver streaks in the sky", that are "getting closer now". The older Jade instructs the younger to not tell anyone about her older self, the school, or Alexander; to just focus, and 'remember why they do this'. As the older Jade fades away, the younger one begins to wake up, back in the nurse's office several days earlier, when she was asked what she saw "when her eyes were opened." P.E. Jade is grouped with Casey and Ike for Woodrun. Casey leads them to the Cave, following Lara Hodge's instructions. Jade and Ike are instructed to sit upstairs. Jade reveals she's known she had to die since she arrived at the school, but it wasn't until she had her visions that she knew why. While Casey and Hodge are on the lower level, Jade convinces Ike to take her hand and pray. Casey and Hodge disappear in a flash of light. Jade offers to help Ike with a problem he'd mentioned earlier. Ike is skeptical, but after a moment he realizes they are still holding hands, and mentions his father As they walk through the woods, Ike explains to Jade some details about his relationship with his father. Jade suggests that Ike is lucky since everyone else's parents pretended not to know them, and that however complicated their relationship is, his father must have been happy to see Ike again. Immediately after, they are surrounded by the school's security team, and told not to move. Truants Jade and Ike are taken back to the school, and held in a room downstairs by three security guards. They learn that the entire student body has vanished. Mr. Gribbs arrives, believing they know what happened. When he asks where they were when everyone else disappeared, Jade lies about the Cave, insisting she was making out with Ike, kissing him in an attempt to prove it. Gribbs orders Ike to kill Abraham. When Ike declines, Gribbs grabs Jade and prepares to kill her before Ike rushes forward to stop him, stealing and hiding a gun from one of the security guards in the process. As Gribbs leads them to the room telling Ike to enter alone, Ike demands Jade stays with him. Entering the room, Ike shoots Gribbs and his guard, before turning the gun on Jade, demanding answers from Abraham. When Abraham tries to explain to Ike that Abraham's murder "hasn't happened yet", Ike has a breakdown and has a series of visions, including Jade with a massive stomach wound. Irina arrives and knocks Ike out. Tests As Irina prepared to shoot Ike, she was stopped by Jade, who fired a warning shot. When the guards approached, looking for Gribbs, Jade called them in, but they were quickly mind-controlled by Irina. The guards then force her, along with Abraham and an unconscious Ike, up to the front of the school with Irina. Dr. Ellsworth At some unspecified point in the future, Jade becomes "Dr. Ellsworth". Unlike the mopey and unsure teenager, Dr. Ellsworth is confident, self-assured, and knowledgeable about the mechanics of the game she's playing. She and her assistant Alicia Wyatt appear to be renovating the abandoned academy for future use. While it is possible they are renovating the monastery for the academy's use, the building appears more like a school than a monastery. While visiting Hodge's Office, she is taken sick and vomits, which appears to be related to Hodge and Casey's use of The Cave. When the students are sent to the future, Dr. Ellsworth encounters Hunter somewhere outside of The Tower after being shot by Irina. Hunter's wounds soon vanished, and Dr. Ellsworth led him to a stage where Hunter could undo the distortion in time. Jade also recruits Julie Hayes to her team. Personality Jade is immediately labeled as 'the emo one' by Zoe, when Jade panics and can't find her notebook. She is consoled by Casey, who becomes very protective of her after Jade is taken by Nine after the detention incident. Trivia Jade Ellsworth's appearance is based on Julianne Moore according to Joe Eisma. He also admitted that he added the freckles to give her a more down home feel.MGA Study Hall Podcast #10 Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date. Appearances as present-day Jade: Appearances as Dr. Ellsworth: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Glories Category:Female Characters Category:Faculty Members